


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: When our angel falls, who's there to catch him? Harry has finally defeated Voldemort, but it came with a price.





	Where Angels Fear to Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

* * *

“ _Severus_ ”

“Severus…please”

“No”

“Severus”

“NO”

“Please Sev, stop”

“No goddammit! You promised me! You promised me Potter, promised you wouldn’t let him win.”

“He hasn’t Severus. He’s dead.”

Gentle hands reached to stop Severus’ frantic movement. Cold, clammy hands. He tried to ignore them, continuing fervently to try and stop the flow of blood rushing out.

“Just let me go Severus. It’s over.”

“It’s over when I say it’s over.” He brushed Harry’s hands aside and continued his work.

“He’s dead Sev. We won”

“We haven’t won until you get up and walk away from here. You die here tonight and we’ve lost.”

He ripped off a piece of fabric from the edge of his robes and hastily pressed it against Potter’s side. Nothing worked. The blood quickly soaked the dark fabric, staining Severus’s blood covered hands an even darker red. He cursed.

“It’s no use”

“ _Shut up_ Potter.” Snape growled. A small chuckle escaped the pale lips, followed by a deep grimace and hiss of pain. Severus pressed deeper on the wound. If only he could stop the bleeding…

He sat back on his heels, looking around for something, anything that could help. Fog rolled around them in the darkness. Bodies were strewn all around the grounds. Nothing moved in the distance. A curse found its way to Severus’ lips once more.

“Dammit!” He ran a hand through his lank hair helplessly. If only he still had his wand…it had been lost some time towards the end of the fight. Both sides fought gallantly, but it was in vain. Death-eaters and Order members alike had perished in a battle that was meant for two alone.

The light had tried to keep the boy out of it for as long as they could, but eventually their forces caved under the pressure and he was sent into the fray. Harry had rushed out, head held high, ready to meet his destiny. The battle raged around the Dark Lord and the boy as they fought each other.

There were not enough members left on the Light side, too many had been struck down and those who remained retreated from the battlefield. Soon only the Death-eaters had been left and Severus realized that Voldemort and Harry were nowhere in sight.

He had gone looking for them when Lucius Malfoy caught up with him.

“ _Hello Severus.”_

“ _Lucius.”_

_A blast of red flew past him as Lucius released a stunning spell and Severus twisted out of the way. He had long since lost his own wand._

“ _You were foolish to betray our Lord Severus.” he didn’t bother with a reply. “A pity really. Now you’ll never know what it feels like to win.”_

_He was defenseless against the man as Malfoy advanced upon him. Severus could see the green light forming on the tip of the wand. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for death as he waited for the dreaded curse to be uttered._

“ _Avad- “_

_There a gasp of indrawn breath and Severus opened his eyes. Lucius stood before him, mouth hanging open and eyes bulging in their sockets. His gaze slowly drifted downwards and Severus followed it. The edge of a sword peeked out from the folds of his robes, blood dripping around it._

“ _I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lucius crumpled to the floor as the sword was withdrawn._

“ _Potter.”_

_The boy was standing right behind Malfoy, eyes shining. His robes were dirty and torn. The sword of Gryffindor swung limply in his hold before it fell soundlessly to the ground. Harry swayed slightly on his feet and Severus barely had time to catch him as his legs buckled._

_He lay the boy down gently on the ground, brushing the unruly black hair out of his face. Potter reached out to stop him. Green eyes met his gaze._

“ _It’s over. Tom is dead. I did it.”_

“ _You did it.” He was rewarded with a smile._

“ _You were right Severus.”_

“ _I’m always right, idiot child.” Harry let out a laugh which quickly turned into a pained gasp. The smile that had been tugging at Severus’ lips quickly turned into a frown._

“ _What is it?” his hands started a quick search over Harry’s body, looking for the source of his pain._

“ _It’s nothing Severus.”_

_Severus shoved aside the hands that were trying to stop him. Pulling back the tattered robes, Severus felt his hand slide against something sticky and wet. Blood was spread over the side of the boy’s torso._

“ _Really Severus, it’s noth—“Harry gave a sharp intake of breath as Severus pressed against the deep gash._

“ _Harry…”_

“ _Tom had his own blade.”_

“ _Oh Harry…”_

“It’s alright Sev.”

Harry’s voice pulled him back. It sounded shaky and weak. He was losing too much blood.

“No it’s not. It’s not alright.” Severus resumed his efforts in trying to staunch the bleeding.

Harry had long since given up trying to stop him. His hands lay limp at his side, and he felt his eyes getting heavy. He would let them rest for a moment…

Severus was shaking him. He opened his eyes again. Severus’ face was streaked with dirt and sweat, his greasy hair framing it. Panic was buried deep in his eyes. “You need to stay awake Harry. Help will be coming soon.”

“No it isn’t Sev.”

“Yes it is. They’re coming. Help is coming.” _Please let someone come._ Severus pleaded silently. If there was a god out there, someone would come. The boy would not die on his watch.

Harry’s breathing grew labored and he felt himself shaking. It was so cold. He knew this was the end. He felt his eyelids falling shut again.

“ _Harry!_ ” Severus was calling him. He didn’t bother opening his eyes this time. He could feel the energy leaving him. “Harry, please.” Severus’ voice was gentle and soothing. Harry pulled his eyes open once more. He met the sharp black gaze, and seeing the despair there, reached out a hand to the Potions Master. Severus’ own hand reached and gripped it tightly.

“Just hold on a little longer.” Harry nodded. He would hold on for as long as he could.

“Severus?” His voice came out as a teeny rasp, barely even a whisper.

“Yes Harry.”

“You’ll stay with me, right?”

“Of course idiot child.” A hand ran its way through his hair. The grip on his hand tightened. Harry smiled, using what little strength he had left.

“I’m not afraid.” His statement was meant to sound strong and confident, but it came out shaky and weak.

“I know Harry.” The hand continued to run through his hair, soothing him. There was quiet for a few more minutes.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I know Harry.”

“I’m not afraid…” Severus leaned down and gently kissed the away the tear that escaped from the corner of the child’s eye as they closed.

“I know…”


End file.
